Uncle Jakes New Years Grin
by michelle35311
Summary: Daphne goes into the magic mirror and gets lost. Hansel and Dahpne. One shot.Rated T for no reason.


I don't own Sisters Grimm, The genius Michael Buckley does. And I don't own any everafters but I did make up Malcolm who isn't one.

**DPOV**

Have you been lost some where like… Wal-Mart? And you were little? About seven or six? Searching for a way out? Well have you ever been lost in a gigantic magical mirror? And you were about fifteen? Searching for a way out? Well if you are we have some strange things in common.

it's the time of the New Years party Granny has every year and I'm spending my time inside a magic mirror. I actually would rather be inside here than down stairs while some people are doing things that make me happy, Sabrina and puck are dancing, Granny is making my favorite dish in the whole world, my little brother basil is down stairs talking to Alice from Alice in wonderland.

Then there's people doing things that make me run into magical mirrors and cry for an hour, Like you see your boyfriend Malcolm kissing Dorothy! Yeah its not a pleasant thing to see, and seeing him do that in your own house during the party your family threw doesn't help the situation.

Ok. I decided. I am going to go find my way out instead of sitting her like a baby pouting because of the sorry excuse I have for a boyfriend. So I got up. I went down a hall way just to see more doors. So I turned back around to see five hallways, I walked down the first to see me in my brand new red New Years dress that I got because of Malcolm and ruined mascara. I stood there till I realized I was looking into a mirror that was suppose to be a door. I opened up the 'mirror' door. My teeth still cringe when I think of mirror in anyway. Inside were a bunch of pictures of me on the wall. One from when I was seven. I had dirt on my face and my hair looked terrible. And I was doing a super hero pose with Puck beside me doing the same thing, while Sabrina rolled her eyes. It was when we came home from defeating mirror.

And then there was my first slumber party when I was eleven and I was jumping on the bed with all of my friends beside me, Red (More like my sister now.), and Jill from jack and Jill. Then I saw Bella, I started to get confused why was Bella at my sleep over, that was when I remembered that Sabrina had her slumber party the same night, her and Bella became friends after a while, more like best friends actually. Then I saw the face in the corner sitting on the floor. _Dorothy. _My teeth cringed so hard I thought I was going to break a tooth.

What was this room? It look like the me room. The mirror must have something to do with this.

"Daphne?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I jumped so high I swear my head was about three inches from the ceiling. I'm normally a very cheery person not very violent or down at all, but if this person is Malcolm I'm going to find the nearest object and hurt him.

"If its Malcolm, I'm hurting you." I said. I just heard a chuckle.

"No its Hansel." He said. I turned around to see it was Hansel from Hansel and Gretel.

"What do you want?" I asked him sitting down on the floor.

"Well your grandma told me to come and get you." He said.

"No sense in that now were both trapped." I said.

"Well actually I… Left a trail." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

"Well tell her I'm not going back." I said. He sat down next to me.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't help it I just burst into tears.

"I saw Malcolm and Dorothy down stairs.. Kissing." I said. He sighed.

"Would it help if I told you this isn't the first time she's been the 'other' girl?" He asked.

"Yes that actually did help." Hansel looked around the room.

"Whoa why is there like four hundred pictures of me on the wall?" He asked. I looked up there wasn't forty pictures of him there was forty of me.

"Oh.. That must be what this room does." I said.

"Well are you ready to go back?" He asked. I nodded and he helped me up we walked all the way back to the empty room that used to be mirrors. It turns out he actually did leave a trail. He walked towards the door.

"Wait." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I don't think I want to go back yet." I said.

"Ok." He said. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. The room was just close enough to hear the music. I nodded and we started to dance. After a while the room was silent till the noises of:

"FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!"

I kissed Hansel at the one. Which I'm pretty sure a lot of people were doing down stairs.

"Hey Daph are you coming down-" Uncle Jake said popping his head into the door. "Um never mind." He said and back ward steeped out of the room with a grin on his face.


End file.
